Con sabor a canela
by Tonks Moonlight
Summary: esta es mi primera historia leanla plz... es el ultimo día de luna llena y el día en que Lupin confesara sus sentimientos hacia Tonks. reviews plz


ninguno de los personajes son míos ok. Espero les guste este mi primer fic

**~ Con sabor a canela ~**

La luz de la luna llena se filtraba por las ventanas un tanto polvorientas y sucias del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, era el último día, en unas cuantas horas volvería a ser él, aunque la verdad nunca dejaba de serlo, su corazón y mente seguían  igual aunque su cuerpo no lo fuera. La noche moría y con ella los restos de ese ser que él tanto odiaba. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron su ventana, sin pensarlo dos veces  salio de su encierro, se dirigía a la cocina, necesitaba urgentemente una taza de café o chocolate, lo que fuera, necesitaba sentirse vivo, quería cerciorarse como siempre, de que él es el dueño de su cuerpo y sus sentimientos. Antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina se detuvo, su olfato; el cual era mejor que el de cualquier habitante de la casa, le decía que ahí dentro se encontraba la persona con la que menos quería estar en ese momento, la persona que lo hacia volverse loco, la que lo hacia sentir "normal", la persona por la cual moriría, a la que amaba más que a su vida, pero no se atrevía a decírselo. No quería verla, o más bien no quería que ella lo viera en ese estado tan… miserable e indefenso, lo que él menos deseaba era que ella sintiera lastima por él…

- buenos días Remus, pero que haces ahí parado que no piensas entrar – Lupin salio de su ensimismamiento para ver a una sonriente y enérgica Tonks frente a él.  

No llevaba su usual color rosa en el cabello, esta vez era castaño claro, y sus ojos eran café claro.

- ah, si Nymph  – contesto atónito Lupin al ver lo hermosa que se veía.

- Tonks por favor, ven siéntate mira lo que te hice – dijo esta tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a una silla – una taza de chocolate caliente, estaba apunto de llevarla a tu cuarto, pero ya que estas aquí.

- muchas gracias Tonks ya lo necesitaba. 

Después de decir esto se sentó para después comenzar  a tomar el chocolate, mientras Tonks lo miraba divertida. Lupin comenzó a sentirse incomodo, deposito con cuidado la taza sobre la mesa…

- ¿qué te parece tan divertido? – dijo simulando enfado.

- nada, solo veía como puede cambiar tu humor con un poco de chocolate.

- por cierto, que le pusiste sabe diferente… - aunque rápidamente al ver como esta arrugaba la nariz con enfado añadió - …pero bien.

- ah, le puse canela, pensé que te gustaría, siempre lo he tomado así, es mi bebida favorita, después del café claro 

- pues te felicito, tienes muy buen gusto – y diciendo esto tomo la taza para terminar con el resto de la infusión.

Tonks deseaba que ese momento no acabara nunca, estaba con el hombre de su vida, aun así se estaba volviendo loca, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder besarlo ni estar en sus brazos era peor que estar sin él, una serie de sentimientos y emociones estaban estallando dentro de ella en ese instante, ansiosos por salir. El olor a chocolate y canela que inundaba el cuarto no ayudaba mucho, sentía un gran deseo por besarlo, estar en sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo amaba y necesitaba. Lo amaba todo de él, sus ojos ámbar, su cabello prematuramente canoso, su sonrisa tímida, la seriedad que lo caracterizaba pero sobre todo, amaba su muy especial manera de ser. 

Mientras ella luchaba por controlarse para no saltar sobre él, Lupin había se encontraba librando una batalla no muy sencilla, su mente contra el deseo de su cuerpo de poder besarla. El tenerla tan cerca no era un punto a su favor, pues su brazo estaba tan cerca del de ella que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y el respirar su aroma tampoco lo estaba ayudando. 

- "ok Remus, contrólate y respira profundamente, nada pierdes diciéndoselo" – pensaba mientras la miraba – "Dios, es tan hermosa, se ve tan… ¿indefensa?, no, tierna es la palabra"

- Nymph, yo…

Tonks dio un respingo que casi la hace caer de su silla, de verdad su mente estaba en otro lugar y oír su voz tan cerca la hizo regresar muy pronto. Lupin no pudo evitar sonreír ante su reacción

- cuantas veces más tengo que decirte que es Tonks… - su voz mostraba un poco de enfado pero igual le dedico una sonrisa, la misma que hacia que él se olvidara del mundo y sus problemas.

- necesito decirte algo muy importante, pero necesito que por favor me dejes terminar, después ya podrás decirme lo que quieras ¿esta bien?

Tonks estaba apunto de contestar cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos voltearon a ver quien era la persona que había llegado y cual fue la sorpresa de Tonks al ver nada mas y nada menos que a…

- ¿interrumpo algo? – la voz tenia un dejo de burla y cinismo. 

- "no, solo estas retrasando el momento en el que YO le voy a declarar mis sentimientos a la mujer que mas amo en vida y que lo es todo para mi"  

Lupin pensó sarcásticamente, aunque ganas no le faltaban para patear al personaje que estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, el cual al darse cuenta de que SI estaba molestando puso una cara de satisfacción que se la gana a las mejores actrices de las telenovelas mexicanas (si esas que ponen cara de "lo hice" cuando logran separar a los protagonistas).

- claro que no Severus, pasa, que se te ofrece – dijo Tonks tratando de sonar amable, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa un tanto forzada. 

- en primer lugar vengo a avisarles que la próxima reunión de la Orden será hoy a las 10 de la noche, en segundo lugar yo no necesito del permiso de alguien como tu para entrar a donde yo quiera, y en tercer lugar quien te dijo que esa sonrisita de estupida y ese espantoso look te quedaban bien, eh?   

Las últimas palabras pronunciadas por este taladraron la cabeza de Lupin, haciendo que  se levantara dando un salto de la silla y con varita en mano

- no Remus déjalo, no importa que diga lo que quiera.

La voz de Tonks lo detuvo a tiempo, aunque no dejo de notar un poco de tristeza en esta. Lupin lo agarro por la parte de arriba de la túnica… 

- pídele perdón Snape.  

- yo no tengo por que pedirle perdón a ese intento de auror, apuesto a que Longbottom es mas ágil y hábil que ella.

- Remus por favor ya deja que se valla no vale la pena pelear por mi.

Lupin soltó a Snape, este al verse libre se sacudió la túnica dio media vuelta y se fue por donde entro. El silencio reinaba, el cual fue roto por los sollozos de Tonks. Al escucharla Lupin corrió a su lado.

- "odio verla llorar, maldito Snape me las va a pagar"

- ¿Tonks, estas bien? – se pateo mentalmente por hacer esa pregunta tan tonta – "pero que tonto eres Remus, es obvio que no esta bien" 

- Nymph, si ya se que odias que te digan a si pero no me importa a mi me encanta tu nombre enserio, mira no importa lo que ese idiota haya dicho, por que…

Tonks abrió la boca para decir algo pero él poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios impidió que esta hablara, y antes de continuar acaricio su mejilla suavemente con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha levanto delicadamente su barbilla, obligándola a verlo a los ojos… 

- … por que para mi tu eres la mejor persona que he conocido y creo que eres una de las mejores aurores que he conocido, eres única persona capas de hacerme sentir débil y vulnerable con solo una sonrisa, por que desde la primera vez que te vi entrar por esa puerta supe que eras una persona especial supe que eras para mi, por que Nymphadora Tonks yo…

Dejo escapar un gran suspiro antes de continuar.

- …te amo 

Tonks se había quedado muda, podía sentir su corazón latir con furia, una enorme felicidad la embriagaba, dio un pequeño salto ante la caricia que él el hombre al que amaba le ofrecía en ese momento al limpiar el camino que habían dejado sus lagrimas, 3 centímetros era lo que la separaba de tan ansiado beso, pero antes de entregarse a sus labios…  

- no sabes cuanto he deseado escucharte decir esas palabras Remus, tantos días soñando con esto y con lo que contestaría, perdóname pero…

Al escuchar esto Lupin sentía que se quebraba en mil pedazos, tomo control sobre si y antes de decir o hacer algo decidió escuchar lo que ella tenia que decirle, el miedo lo invadió ¿lo rechazaría por ser un hombre lobo?, así que la dejo terminar…

- … no tengo mas que decirte que te amo, que te amo más que a mi vida y que estaría dispuesta a cargar con la misma maldición que tu, para que eso no sea un impedimento para amarte.

Lupin sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, sonrió para si mismo, no sin antes patearse mentalmente por segunda vez y pensar en lo tonto que había sido al creer que ella lo rechazaría por ser lo que era y que incluso ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir lo mismo, pero no él no lo permitiría… 

- no seas tonta Nymph, yo no dejare que mi maldición sea un impedimento para poder amarte como te mereces.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tonks.

Lupin rodeo a Tonks por la cintura, lo hizo con la delicadeza con la que se trata a la flor más hermosa y frágil, subió su mano derecha hasta llegar a su mejilla la atrajo lentamente hacia él, para por primera vez besar sus labios…

-"sus labios son calidos y dulces, besarla es mejor de lo que yo me había imaginado"

Fue un beso tierno pero lleno de deseo, ninguno de los dos quería separase, Lupin tomo la iniciativa de romper ese maravilloso momento.

- 'Dora, ¿sabes la otra razón por la que te amo?, y no veas con esa cara por que desde hoy te vas a tener que acostumbrar a oír tu nombre, y no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

- a eso si que no, o me dices Tonks o… - pero no pudo terminar la frase por que los labios de Lupin estaban una vez mas sobre los suyos (algunas vez han intentado hablar mientras besan a alguien, yo no, pero imagino que es imposible)

- o nada ya discutiremos sobre eso después, por ahora contéstame lo que te pregunte antes de que te pusieras a repelar, ¿sabes por que otra razón te amo?

- mmm, nop

- por que eres la única persona que me puede dar besos con sabor a canela

Dicho esto la rodeo con por la cintura para volver a fundirse en un ya no tan tierno beso aunque seguía siendo inocente.

_N/A:_ bueno espero que les haya gustado esta mi primer historia ^_^, decidí hacerla sobre estos personajes por que son mis favoritos, espero que no se les haya hecho muy cursi o son sentido y perdón las faltas de ortografía no soy muy buena en eso. Quiero agradecer a mis dos hermanas por el apoyo que me dieron el cual fue mucho, por que la verdad que si lo necesite (tarde 7 horas haciendo esta mini historia), también a mi amigocha Lira W. (si tu) por que gracias a ella me anime a escribir.

Bueno los dejo (pero solo por un momento por que pienso seguir escribiendo, digo eso si no me pasa algo mañana jajaja) bueno quejas y sugerencias pues para eso están los reviews (espero que dejen muchos) y les dejo mi mail también (virus no se aceptan ok).

See ya 

_~ Tonks Moonlight ~_


End file.
